


Up To Muster

by sugarcomatosed



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hair Braiding, I ship it y'all have to deal with it, Relationship Study, back dated work, light bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcomatosed/pseuds/sugarcomatosed
Summary: She insisted his hair was a liability in battlefield, and any one under her care had to adhere to certain rules.
Relationships: Reyson & Tanith (Fire Emblem), Reyson/Tanith (Fire Emblem), whichever suits you honestly
Kudos: 2





	Up To Muster

Reyson huffed and not for the first time wanted to eject himself from this situation. Tanith was unconcerned. He couldn’t see her clearly now, he’d have to turn his head for that. He could picture the Beorc woman clearly though. She was probably silent and diligent as she carried out her self imposed task.

Reyson crossed his arms, and while he would not admit it, sulked. 

“I’m almost done, so stop fidgeting.”

“We could have avoided all this.”

“You refuse to let me protect you, and you nearly were food for an enemy Wyvern. If you aren’t going to be responsible, I’m going to do what I can to keep you from getting injured.” Tanith explained. 

“You make it sound like I’m a child.” He replied. Reyson pointedly ignored that the way he was complaining was childlike. He couldn’t see it but the knight commander was smiling. She found his complaints rather amusing. 

“Well, perhaps if you’d stop acting like a child your highness, I wouldn’t treat you as one.” She replied under her breath. 

He turned his head to try and look at her. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing your highness,” She gave his hair one last final tug and stood. “You’re all done.” 

Reyson touched the simple braid she’d turned his hair into. 

“I still don’t think this is necessary.” He remarked. “I’m not exactly flying around in this form all the time.”

Tanith rolled her eyes. “But it’s still a hazard, you’re more vulnerable like this.” She said sternly.

Reyson glared. “I am not vulnerable, I am…”

Tanith waited. Reyson fumed. 

“If it makes you feel any better, your highness,” Tanith smiled. “I give all of my subordinates the same lecture. “

This wasn’t surprising. 

She cleared her throat and he watched as she entered full-blown commander mode.  
“In the air, long hair is a liability. Either cut your hair short, or accept that when you are on duty you will wear it up.” She barked. “If it is not up before a patrol you will face penalties.” 

To her surprise, he smiled. This stern image wasn’t too different from how she acted around him. Tanith didn’t compromise herself. And that was something he could respect.

“You should count your blessings, “ She continued. His smile was enough encouragement for her to go on. “If their hair isn’t taken care of, I take care of it myself and I’m not quite so gentle as I was with you.”

He tried to imagine Tanith sternly and roughly braiding the hair of a young knight…it was a slightly bizarre image. 

“…I see.” He touched the braid again. “And how long must I keep this?”

Tanith shrugged. “If it bothers you that much you can feel free to undo it after a bit, I still can’t believe you sat still long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> As part of a promise to myself and to celebrate FE's 30th birthday I'm posting some stuff from the years I didn't post fic. Which would be 2015-2018-ish.
> 
> I ship Reyson and Tanith. You all have to deal with this. I have them supported in heroes. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> This was something I wrote back when I played FE9 and wanted to explore their dynamic a little more, there's a fun dynamic and roughness they have that I really like that suits them a lot. I've posted it how I last left it and have always been very fond of this fic as a rough sketch of their dynamics.


End file.
